


【伏哈/汤哈】《你的欺骗技巧还不够熟练，哈利》

by Eloiseraphael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloiseraphael/pseuds/Eloiseraphael
Summary: *蛇院哈利和里德尔级长的心理博弈*——————————————————哈利无意出现在了里德尔的犯罪现场，里德尔逮住了他。哈利也许的确擅长欺骗，但里德尔更胜一筹。——————————————————
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 10





	【伏哈/汤哈】《你的欺骗技巧还不够熟练，哈利》

哈利·波特现在面临一个巨大危机。

他只是来这个仓库帮教授拿东西，然后听到隔间传来了声音。他透过门缝看，震惊地看见斯莱特林级长拖着个尸体进了这个仓库。汤姆·里德尔把尸体藏好后，向哈利在的房间走来。

没有地方躲，里德尔绝对会看到他。他事实上并不关心那个尸体是谁，也不惊讶里德尔居然杀了人——即使大家都那么信任和爱慕级长大人，哈利也隐隐觉得他不对劲，像是在隐藏什么一样。

他现在更关心自己的安危。

好吧，他得做点什么。

几乎是同时，他和里德尔握住了门把手。

“啊，哈利。”被叫名字的那人不得不感慨里德尔的心理素质——杀人犯的表情是那么平静，简直和哈利在图书馆见到的阅读中的级长一样。“你在这里干什么？”

“斯内普教授又把我当苦力。他一定在针对我。”哈利熟练地装出无奈的语气，“我来给他拿东西。你呢？也是被派来翻找资料的？”

哈利故意主动问了出来。正常情况下都会这么做，他迅速构想出来了那种场景，像是和不太熟同学之间的寒暄。他必须显得自然。

但他还是很紧张。里德尔既然能骗得大家的好感，那么他绝对有着强大的观察和操控能力。他能够捕捉别人细微的情感变化。

“我来……”里德尔似乎在想些什么。

哈利没想到里德尔会犹豫一下。他以为里德尔说谎话会比他更自如。

“我来藏匿尸体。”

哦天哪。

哈利觉得自己多少低估里德尔了。

好吧，他现在完全掌控了这场博弈。

该死，他还盯着自己。

哈利几乎在动用所有神经来控制脸部肌肉。

“哇哦，真可怕。”他露出开玩笑时用的打趣表情。他现在脑子很乱，他得让自己装出一种强行压下去的对这个“不可能”玩笑的敷衍的和小小的惊讶。因为正常人绝对不会相信，里德尔平常绝对不会开这种玩笑。

“你不信？”里德尔顺着哈利的节奏，露出笑容。“我看起来不像杀了人的样子吗？”

“你看起来文静礼貌，而且……”他用了巨大的勇气，微笑着直视里德尔的双眼，“那么英俊。”

希望里德尔喜欢这个形容词。天，这说不上高明，但是突然的赞美或许会缓解这个气氛。他有些撑不住了，他只想赶紧逃离这个地方。

多少有些效果吧，哈利看到里德尔愉悦地挑起眉，不禁心里松了一口气。

“快回去吧，要不然斯内普教授又该数落你了。”里德尔用礼貌温柔的声音说着，绅士地给哈利让出了门口的位置。

他成功了。不，他成功了吗？不会吧，里德尔难道真的被他骗了？哈利连他都能糊弄过去？难道……

哈利胡乱地疯狂想着，堪称僵硬地往门口挪。他脑子快炸了，但是不管怎么样，他马上就到门口了。只要出去，只要出去的话……

“哦对了，哈利。”

哈利猛地站住了。他已经顾不上演技了。冷汗也许已经浸透了他的衬衫。

“你知不知道，我已经会了一些不用念出咒语的魔法了？”

……什么？

“比如……摄神取念。”

……

“真是难为人啊，里德尔级长。斯内普教授会问我为什么这么长时间还不回来的。”

哈利在慢慢落下这句话后，猛地向门口冲过去。

门在他面前砰地关上了。

哈利拼命转着被锁住的把手，惊恐地四处看，在意识到从后背传来的越来越近的脚步声时，猛地转过去，从口袋里抓出魔杖。

在他回头的瞬间，里德尔出现在了他面前。他揪住了哈利的领子，把他摁在门上。

对方仅一挥手，哈利的魔杖就被打飞了。

多么可笑的力量悬殊啊。

哈利宁愿上十节斯内普教授的魔药课，也不愿意被迫面对真实的里德尔。他用最后的精力自嘲着。

“我绝对不会说出去的。”哈利无比诚恳地举起双手，“这对我百害无一利。我可以帮你处理尸体。”

“你觉得我连尸体都没法自己处理？”里德尔的力道和充满攻击性的语气让哈利几乎想念起了那个假惺惺的级长。

他用魔杖尖戳着哈利的脖子，“提供给我一个不杀你的理由。我最讨厌别人骗我了，如果你当时诚实地告诉我你看到了，我也许会放过你。”

怎么可能！他在为恶行找借口！那样自己甚至都活不到现在！

“不不不，我不是这个意思，我当然相信你的能力。我只是觉得，你可以有一个免费帮手。”

“我更喜欢自己干。”

里德尔饶有兴趣地观察着哈利，他在玩弄猎物。“继续说。”

“你想要什么？我都可以给你，如果我没有，我可以从别人那里弄过来。”哈利撒着谎。他决定先哄住里德尔，然后出了这个门就揭发他。当然这个念头没有在意识上成型，里德尔会读到的。

“是吗？我只想杀了你。”恶魔耸了耸肩，然后挑起哈利的领带。

他会被杀死的。哈利真的慌了，他的身体因恐惧而颤抖，他几乎要喊出来了。

“足够冷静，而且擅长伪装，很聪明……”里德尔笑着抚摸哈利的绿色条纹领带，“让我满意的斯莱特林，只是……还不够熟练。”

“什么熟练……”

“你的欺骗技巧还不够熟练，哈利。”

哈利不知道这是夸奖还是讽刺，也不在意了，他能做的只是用那双水汪汪的绿眼睛望着里德尔，希望出现奇迹。

被这双眼睛看着，谁都会心动的。里德尔叹了口气，摸了摸哈利的头，“放轻松，哈利。”

“你要杀了我！让我怎么轻松！”哈利哽咽着，生气地抗议。他已经不管礼仪和面子了，一想到自己会因为这个而死掉，他就无比委屈。

“你刚刚说你 **什么** 都愿意做。”

机会。哈利立刻抓住了它。

“是的！”

他止住啜泣，眨着眼睛，直起身。“ **什么** 都可以。”

“那么……”

里德尔露出一个让哈利心里发毛的笑，然后他舔了舔嘴唇。

“把衣服脱了，跪下。无论我对你做什么，你都不能反抗。”

—End—


End file.
